


Lucky

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post episode 27. Tsukasa wondered if him being with them was such an unlucky thing...<br/>Based on toku100 prompt #13, Luck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Kadoya Tsukasa never considered himself to be lucky. Having lost his own memories for god knows what reason and having to travel to different worlds, fighting for reasons he himself unsure of; you can hardly say anyone being put into such position was lucky. Tsukasa sighed.  
  
Perhaps it was because Narutaki’s ill-omened words finally got under his skin or that he himself started to believe those words to be true, Tsukasa cannot help but feel depressed. And that incident happening to Natsumi as if reaffirming that fact. Wonder what had happend in the past that made his existence now felt so... unlucky.  
  
Tsukasa gave a cry when he stumbled over a box as he walked out of the dark room absentmindedly. Who the hell placed the box in the middle of this hallway! Tsukasa cursed silently as he kicked the box to the sides. He peered into the living room as he noticed Natsumi sleeping on the couch. He glanced around. Yuusuke and the old man had already settled for the night, then why on earth Natsumi slept here... and not in her room?  
  
His eyes immediately softened... as they fell on Natsumi.  
  
From the very first time they have met... and throughout this journey, Natsumi had always been watching over him... supporting him. While many voices accused him for being a destroyer, Natsumi had always been by his side... defending him. While those other voices had been of hatred for him, Natsumi’s had been very warm. He never would have admitted it but he knew that Natsumi cared for him. That time when she had waited on him, he never felt so happy. To have a place that he can call home.  
  
He was glad that Natsumi was safe. And still among the living.  
  
Tsukasa took back his words. He was lucky, having Natsumi always by his side.   
  
“Yes, I’m a very lucky man...” Tsukasa whispered. He smiled as he kissed Natsumi’s lips softly, before lifting her up to carry her back to her bedroom...


End file.
